


Hell to Pay

by egp1267



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mummification, dragged to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egp1267/pseuds/egp1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgrave have come back from the dead to claim Jessica and he's not taking no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell to Pay

Jessica vaulted from sleep again shaking uncontrollably. She rocked herself where she sat for moments stating the usual words to calm her nerves “B-birch Street...Higgens Drive....Co..Cobalt Lane” Jessica's heart sunk that she still needed to repeat the names even after the reason for using them was long gone. She continued to rock in place softly til she was able to compose herself enough to decide if she wanted to get up to get a drink. It really wasn't that difficult a decision for her. She always gave in to her vices.  
She stumbled from the bed in a half conscious stupor trying to remember where she left the partially consumed bottle of whiskey she was working on yesterday. A dull throb in her temple reminded her of her quality time with it. She once again made a half assed promise to quit and just as quickly forgot it.  
It was then that the smell hit her. Jessica involuntarily retched and took a step back without realizing it. “Holy shit!” she mumbled. She actually checked herself to make sure she didn't shit herself. Then she reminded herself that she couldn't have been that drunk. She actually took off her clothes and made it into bed this time. It must have been the toilet backing up or something. She vowed to herself to finally get out of this shithole apartment.  
Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and then fully drew her into horrified uncompromising alertness. Standing in the doorway of her bedroom with that same shit eating smirk that he always seems to wear was Kilgrave. Jessica shook her head in disbelief. He could not be here. She killed him months ago. She felt his neck snap. She saw him buried in the ground. And yet there he was standing there looking at her like he had found his favorite long lost possession.Jessica simply stood there with her mouth agape, tears forming in her eyes, shaking her head in denial with soft sobs choking in her throat. This had to be the most vivid nightmare she had yet.  
“Hello Jessica” he sneered. “Miss me? I most certainly missed you. I've come to claim what is rightfully mine!”

Fury rose up from Jessica's core at Kilgrave's words and brought sudden clarity to Jessica's mind. The fog of alcohol cleared alcohol and fear cleared away from her mind. Now all that remained was a resolve to finish Kilgrave once and for all!  
"Like hell you will!" She snarled. Jessica immediately charged towards Kilgrave intending to send him straight back to hell. Kilgrave chuckled shaking his head slowly. “Ah Jessie. If you learned anything from me after all these year you should know I don't do requests.”  
Kilgrave waved his hand and the bed sheet responded leaping off of the bed and quickly wrapping around Jessica like a second skin. Jessica's startled yelp was quickly silenced and she tumbled to the floor in a heap.  
Great. Now the asshole is telling inanimate objects what to do now too Jessica thought Jessica pushed her arms out away from her and kicked her feet out expecting the sheets to quickly turn to shreds. Instead the sheet stretched easily with her effort and then recoiled back somehow her arms that were in front of her had now been forced to her side trapping her even more, embracing her body more tightly threatening to squeeze the air from her.  
“What the fuck?” Jessica exclaimed. Her vulgar protest only came out as muffled grunts. Jessica pushed out her arms again with all her strength and kicked her feet apart back and forth quickly. Again the sheet flexed willing with her efforts and again recoiled this time forcing her arms behind her and tightening even more. Jessica immediately began to thrash and kick madly as panic began to assail her. Kilgrave watched Jessica fight the losing battle against her imprisonment, her frustrated desperate grunts and whimpers barely audible from the floor and her lean silhouette perfectly captured. Kilgrave felt a welcome flare of lust flare up from his groin. He decided to reintroduce himself to the object of his affection.  
Jessica ws fighting not only with her cocoon prison but her urge to panic at being captured by Kilgrave again not understanding how he was able to make her bed sheet leap across the room and wrap her up like a mummy, making them suddenly strong as steel. Since when was he able to do that? She heard Kilgrave's footsteps moving across the room towards her and visualized the smug look of satisfaction on his face as he approaches, thinking he has her helpless and ready to do with as he damn well please. A surge of bitter resentment rises in her like lava roaring from an erupting volcano. She listens intently for the footsteps to stop and measures out where he is located. She rears back and unleashes a brutal kick when she is sure of where he is.  
Jessica yelped as her effort is rewarded with sharp pain, bones in her feet nearly snapping as she encounters something like a brick wall. Kilgrave simply chuckled and quickly seized Jessica's ankles and held her impossibly tight to his thigh immobilizing her. He quickly lept upon Jessica's thighs and pinned her down and took the opportunity to grope Jessica's breast savoring the firmness of them. Kilgrave ignored Jessica's squeal of protest and her futile attempt to buck him off of her.  
“I'm sorry, dear. Did you say something? “ he deadpanned.  
Kilgrave moved his hands away and kneaded her ass like dough between his fingers. He finally moved his hands to rub Jessica's crotch. Jessica tried to squirm free of Kilgrave's touch as he started to rub her clitoris. She felt the heat rise in her body and she cannot help herself as her back arches and she shudders with ecstasy while squirming bleating in protest. It was one thing to be under the fog of Kilgrave's mind control but having a clear mind and understanding of Kilgrave's vile approach and not being able to do anything about it was driving Jessica to near uncontrollable panic.  
Before Jessica could come Kilgrave ceased stroking her and placed his hands to the cocoon where Jessica's head was. He peeled away the top end to release Jessica's black mane and took a firm grasp of it. Jessica is drawn off the floor with frightening ease. and she ceased her struggles immediately. Jessica froze in place like a frightened deer being stalked by a wolf. Her breath came in in wracking heaves from her spent effort to escape and also from the chilling realization that Kilgrave was once again in control.  
“It'll be so good to pick up where we left off. I can't wait to get you home.”  
Killgrave pulled Jessica up from the floor and stands her up in front of him taking care not to let her fall while she teetered back and forth in his arms. Kilgrave pulled the sheets away Jessica's head revealing her terrified confusion. Like blinking away the unrelenting light after emerging form suffocating darkness Jessica dumbly stared at Kilgrave's face. There was something very different about him for certain. Any trace of humanity that he once had was dead and gone and replace with a voluminous hunger that threatened to leap from his eyes and devour her whole. Jessica recovers from her momentary reflection to take action to ensure her survival. While she's not used to playing the damsel in distress things were very much different now as her rapist has suddenly risen from the grave with new found abilities and strength and the same dogged determination to possess her. She attempted to unleash the loudest scream for help she could muster but Kilgrave quick cut it off sealing her lips with his.  
Jessica could feel the air being pulled from her body and could taste the death that laid deep within him. She suppressed her urge to vomit and struggled to pull her head away from him. Kilgrave once again gripped her firmly be the hair and held her face close to his while his other arms wrapped around Jessica like a constrictor and he gropes her ass with his hands once again. She could feel Kilgrave's penis begin to go hard and snake through his trousers and penetrate Jessica's fabric prison straight into her. It burned her to the soul and she could not help but sob and shake unable to think of any way to release herself from this nightmare while Kilgrave relented with his violation.  
Suddenly a reprieve came through as Kilgrave's phone chimed.  
“Oh!” Kilgrave exclaimed” Love will have to wait. I have to take this!”  
Kilgrave release his kiss and Jessica gasp for breath reeling from nausea. Kilgrave quickly pulled the sheet back over Jessica's mouth and nose before she could muster another attempt to scream and dropped her unceremoniously to the floor where she returned to her futile struggles.  
Jessica tried to inchworm her way to freedom across the floor while Kilgrave fumbled with his phone to quickly receive his call. As he took the call Kilgrave quickly cut Jessica off and pinned her down with a knee to her back. Jessica hopelessly wailed and squirmed underneath his weight. Kilgrave was unmoved by Jessica's plight and turned his attention to his important call instead.  
“Yes?” Kilgrave answered. “Oh yes she was home....she was quite surprised to see me which isn't surprising all thing considered...oh yes. I used the method you suggested and have her wrapped up and ready to go. Thank you for that. It was much easier than I thought...Yes. Yes we have a deal. Once I get back we can proceed with the plan. Oh, you'd like to meet her. Of course.”  
Kilgrave placed the phone in his pocket and knelled down to scoop up Jessica who tried her best to kick away Kilgrave and shuffle away. Kilgrave simply grabbed her by her legs and dragged her back towards him ignoring Jessica's attempts t thwart him. He lifted her into a bridal carry. Jessica kicked and bucked manically in his arms but they did little to faze him. Kilgrave pitched his phone into the air where it hovers five feet in front of them.  
“Say hi to my boss Mephisto, dear!” he beamed.  
“Oh she is magnificent. You do plan to share her.Yes? ” Mephisto's voice oozed from the phone like an ichor that violated Jessica's ears and she shuddered to think what was on the other side.  
“I'm sure that can be arranged.” Kilgrave feels a stab of resentment prick his heart and quickly he represses it knowing that Mephisto is no one to cross even if he is not willing to share Jessica. He can learn to play nice. For now.  
“I think we can do great things together, Zebidiah Kilgrave.” Mephisto proclaimed.  
“Glad to be of service.”  
The phone went dead and Kilgrave moved quickly to snatch it out of the air retrieved it while impressively holding the still struggling Jessica in his clutches.  
“Well, I guess it's time to go home then. Plan to make. Worlds to conquer and of course gratuitous rough sex!”  
Kilgrave switched Jessica effortlessly over his shoulder into a fireman's carry. Jessica proceed to give out full heaved screams for help but the only came out as distant muted bleats. Unless Thor or Doctor Strange happened to be walking down the hall no one was going to be able to save her. Maybe not even them.  
Kilgrave waved his hand towards the floor and much to Jessica's terrified amazement a fiery portal opened up in the middle of her bedroom.  
“We're in for a helluva time tonight Jessica!” Kilgrave laughed. Jessica screamed til her vocal cords began to shred in her throat but they broke the spell that silenced her previously. Jessica's screams could be heard echoing shrilly in the room but it was already to late. Kilgrave dove into the portal with his prize and the screams ended when the portal closed back up leaving no trace of what has transpired.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jess. The girl just can't get a break. This was intended as a one shot but I actually do have a follow up to this in mind and may even act on it if I can get my head wrapped around the concept.


End file.
